Changeling
by DragonQueen
Summary: Princess Burakkupansa runs away from her evil mother Queen Tora from her abuse from the planet Catarl- Catarl. when shelands on Earth she can no longer live she passes along the changeling form onto Bulma. Can Vegeta find the chemical to change her back?
1. Default Chapter

This is my new story called "Changeling". It's about when Bulma gets changed into a panther changeling and gets sent off into space and Vegeta is forced to go after her and find a cure for her changing powers. I know it might sound stupid now, but I have a pic of the first time she changes from a girl called B-chan. She is a really good artiest. So, in joy the first chapter! And don't forget this is my first V/B fic so be nice!  
  
INPORTANT, READ FOOTNOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!!!!!!!  
  
********************  
  
" Stupid woman, forcing me to go the, what is this place called again?" Vegeta asked as they were walking.  
  
" It's called a zoo. This is where we can see wild and endangered animals." She said as they kept on walking. Then they came next to a monkey exhibit. Vegeta stopped to look.  
  
" Are those what I think they are Bulma?" Bulma looked at him funny.  
  
" Of course they aren't saijins. Those are real monkeys." Bulma noticed Vegeta wince when she said no.  
  
" Sorry to get your hopes up Vegeta and make you sad,,,"  
  
" Sadness is one of the weakest emotions. I don't know what's it like to be sad. So don't bring it up again."  
  
" Well, we shouldn't be so slow, I heard they were doing some scientific research on a Black Panther and I wanted to see. So lets get moving before a huge crowd gathers up.  
  
********************  
  
" GGGRRRR! WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER. SHE IS ROALYTY AND SHOULD BE HERE WITH ME NOT LOST IN SPACE ON SOME WEAK ANIMAL INFESTED PLANET." Screamed Queen Tora (that's tiger in Japanese).  
  
" Sorry, we are looking as fast as," Said one of her computer experts. Then the computer made a beep.  
  
" Wait, we found her. She is on planet 564-354984." He replied.  
  
"What's its name?" The Queen demanded.  
  
" Earth. Where ever that is." He muttered to himself the last part.  
  
" Set a course for Earth." She yelled.  
  
" But your majesty, that will take five days. Isn't that too long. Do you think Princess Burakkupansa (that's Black Panther in Japanese) will die by then?"  
  
" That's an insolent question. Talking about your princess that way. That will certainly not go unpunished. Guards take him to the torture room and give him the Ultimate Kokushibyou Machine. (Kokushibyou  
  
Means Black Death in Japanese.)  
  
" NO PLEASE, MERCY GREAT QUEEN MMMMMEEEERRRRRCCCCCYYYYY!" The poor young man screamed at he got dragged off to his ultimate demise.  
  
" Soon my daughter, you shall be with me again and shall be whipped for your treachery." Then, she started an evil laugh that echoed throughout the whole ship.  
  
********************  
  
" Hurry Vegeta, we are going to be late for the seminar." Bulam was pulling on his arm.  
  
" Do not rush your Prince woman." Bulma stopped and looked at him with stern eyes.  
  
" One day Vegeta, one day you shall see just how strong some females are." She said as she walked along her own way.  
  
" Fine. Be that way." When they got there, only a small group was there, but off in the distance, Bulma saw a huge crowd running their way. Bulma ran fast enough just to get there in the nick of time. They all sat down and waited until the TV that was before them turned on and showed a scientist in a white lab coat.  
  
" Hi! Today history is being made by us taking a closer look at the mysterious Black Panther. Lets take a look at the beast." The Black Panther was pacing back and forth in the cage nervously. Vegeta looked at the monster thinking he had seen it before.  
  
" Right now we are taking blood samples. Lets take a look shall we?" they moved the camera for the whole audience to see. They took a pole with a strap to hold the animal in place and took a needle and got it ready to put it in. before they used the needle, the animal's eyes started to glow. Only Vegeta noticed this and thought to him-self that it was a battle technique called scan. He had seen it before but where? As soon as the needle broke the skin, the animal went on a rampage. It cut the leash they had on it with a snap of its jaws. It bit the iron bar and jumped out. They heard crashing in the building in front of them. People started gasping and looking at each other not knowing what to expect next when the steel door broke down with a slam. Everyone started running away. Bulma was in the second row and people trampled her that were in the front row. When she finally got up she noticed Vegeta was not running away but people were pushing and shoving him around. The Black Panther ran towards Bulma with great speed. The last thing Bulma got past her lips was,  
  
" VEGETA HELP AAAHHHH!!!!!" The panther bit her should and Bulma screamed again in great pain. Blood was coming out the bite wound. The panther turned it's head and threw Bulam against the chain linked fence. Then the panther turned into human/panther form. She had chest armor on and very reveiling dress with strings coming out the end with beads on it. The dress went over her front and bacl and the top of the sides was there, but from then on it showed her furry black skin. Vegeta jumped into the air and confronted the panther human form.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" There was silence.  
  
"I SAID WHAT IN HELL DID YOU DO TO HER. YOU BETTER ANSWER ME I AM PRINCE VEGETA YOU HEAR ME BEAST!" The human Panther looked at him with her yellow eyes.  
  
" Ah, Prince Vegeta. Nice to see you survived Freeza's attack. I haven't seen you since you were a toddler." Her voice was melodious. It sound like she was singing as she talked.  
  
" Who are you and how do you know me beast."  
  
" Quite naughty language coming from a price. I am Princess Burakkupansa of the planet Catarl- Catarl. And you should hold your tongue in me presence. We did a planet trade with your father. I knew him well." Vegeta gave a quick bow in honor but still not taking his eyes off her not trusting the monster.  
  
" You still haven't answered my question Princess." Vegeta said as he growled.  
  
" I can't live any longer for me mother to come and rescue me. I have bitten her to turn her into a Panther Changeling. My mother will some and pick her up, taking her back to my planet in my absence." She smiled.  
  
" YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! I WON'T ALLOW IT."  
  
" My, my, my Vegeta. Do you have feelings for the girl. Oh yes, that reminds me, you better get her to a hospital quick before she dies. Treat her well and she shall be powerful. You have picked the right mate. See you in the other world." Her eyes filled with tears as a white spirit left her body and rose into the air and her body disappeared. Vegeta ran over to her side genteelly picking her up.  
  
" Woman, woman can you hear me?" Silence.  
  
" BULMA!" He screamed looking for any sign of life. His heart was beating faster as he worried for her life. Her eyes slowly opened.  
  
" Vegeta." She whispered.  
  
" What?"  
  
" That's the first time you ever said my name." Her voice was berly above a whisper. His heart slowed down a bit knowing she was okay.  
  
" I don't fell so good." She said as she winced from her arm.  
  
" It's okay. I'm going to take you back to C.C. and get you a sensu bean." She nodded as he picked her up and turned around. When he looked at the spot the Princess was, a box was there. He picked it up and put it in his pocket knowing it was a present from the Princess.  
  
" Vegeta wait." She whispered.  
  
" What now woman?"  
  
" Take me to a doctor in a hospital. I want to know what's wrong with me."  
  
" Fine. But I don't think science can answer it." He said the last part to him-self.  
  
********************  
  
HA! Done in one day. Pretty good for me. And almost three pages. Please tell me if it's good or not. Answer back as bsbcat182@hotmail.com laterz! 


	2. finding out new things i've never had be...

Thanks for a lot of people reviewing my last chapter.  
  
" Yea, two people whoop Dee do!"  
  
No one asked you, you over sized beanbag fuzzy chair! *Whimpers away* that's right feel my evil wrath! Anywho, 2 is better than nothing so here we go!  
  
********************  
  
" Well Miss. Briefs, you seem to be okay now. You healed pretty fast. But, something else is bothering me, you blood seems a bit thicker than it was before. But I wouldn't be alarmed, probably your bodies defenses from the wound. Just go home and rust and get plenty of sleep" Explained the doctor.  
  
" Thank you very much. Add the costs to my card. You know the number." Said Bulma as she sat up and pulled the covers over her legs to find that she was still wearing the hospital cloths.  
  
" Do you have any extra clothes I can borrow?"  
  
" No, I don't think we do." Just then Vegeta walked in with a bag of clothes.  
  
" I just picked out some pants and a shirt. Here catch." He said emotionlessly. Bulma caught the bag with ease. Strange Bulma thought to herself, I have never been able to catch anything in my entire life.  
  
" Hurry up and get changed woman, I don't have all day." Vegeta complained.  
  
" Fine holy crap, have a cow." Bulma yelled back as she help the back of her hospital dress and the other hand grasping the bag. The doctor opened the door for her and she stomped out. When she got to the ladies room, it had a full-length mirror. When she took of the funny dress she noticed she was way buffer than she way before. She had fine toned muscles on her legs, arms, and stomach. She actually had a six-pack! Weird she thought as she pulled out the first garment. It was her underwear. WAIT A MINUTE, UNDERWEAR! Vegeta was actually in her underwear drawer. Then she pulled out a sports bra. WHAT THE HELL! HE WAS IN MY BRA DRAWER TOO! THAT BASTERD! Oh well, better late than never she thought to herself as she chuckled. She put on her cloths and threw the silly dress in the garbage. She walked back in the room to find Vegeta sitting in a chair slouched waiting for her.  
  
" Took you long enough." He said to her in his arrogant way. (We all know and love.)  
  
" Thanks for bringing me my cloths and how in the heck are we going to her home. You can't drive and I don't have a car with me." She asked with her foot taping the hard floor.  
  
" Flying you baka woman." He got up.  
  
" Oh yea, one more question, you know when you said something about that science can't answer what's wrong with me. What did you mean?" she stood some more.  
  
" I'll explain it to you when we get home. Lets go, this place smells weird." He said as he sniffed.  
  
" Hee hee, you are so weird that way." Bulma said. Funky, I have never flirted with him before. Must be the drugs they injected me with. As soon as they got outside, Vegeta picked up Bulma and was in the air in the blink of an eye. Bulma was always afraid of heights so naturally she grabbed Vegeta tighter and closed her eyes. And Vegeta just grunted. When they were close to C.C., Bulma could sense it and opened her eyes when Vegeta was about to wake her. Weird again, she thought I could all most see C.C. in my head. Stupid drugs and painkillers.  
  
" So, you wanted to know what's up with you right?" He asked in his macho- man voice. (Oh yea, I love it. Author's note thank you () and she just nodded.  
  
" Well, watch this." He said as he dropped her. She didn't even scream as she turned her body from her back facing the ground for her face facing the ground and landed with her arms out front and her legs spread just like a cat would.  
  
" What the?" She asked herself. She got up and turned around to face Vegeta.  
  
" Vegeta, what's wrong with me I want to know. Please." She begged.  
  
" When is the next full moon?" He asked. Bulma started counting with her fingers.  
  
" Tonight why?"  
  
"Good." Bulma thought for a minute.  
  
" DO YOU HAVE YOUR TAIL!" She yelled.  
  
" OW! Jeez woman no of course not. You'll just see tonight." He started to walk back to the house when Bulma ran up to him, turned him around with great force and stared him right in the face.  
  
" I SAID TELL ME NOW!" He was silent.  
  
" GOD DAMMIT TELL ME NOW." She got so mad she punched him in the face. All his did was turn his head with the force. He turned his head back to facing her and a bloodline was trickling down the side of his mouth.  
  
" Oh me god, what have I done? I'm sorry Vegeta, so sorry." Tears were rolling down her face as she ran with tremendous speed back to C.C.. Even now, Vegeta was wondering if Princess Burakkupansa picked the right person to be in her place and wondered if Bulma was going to have to go back with the Princess's mother. No, he thought, I will not allow it ever! He wiped the blood away and slowly walked back to C.C. with no emotion on his face.  
  
********************  
  
Well, I have to stop now my fingers hurt from typing and my brother is playing the best new spider-man game for PS2. I have to watch him lose bye. And remember, see the spider-man movie if you can it rocks. If I were Sickle and Eber, I would give it a 11 out of 10 it was a-some. R&R. 


	3. a........new chage for everyone......

ALL RIGHTY THEN! 3 chapters in one weekend! Boy am I on a roll! No one can stop me now!  
  
(Dragonqueen's mom)" Kirsten, dinner!"  
  
MOM! I told you my name isn't Kirsten anymore its Dragonqueen mistress of the scale lizards!  
  
" Sorry honey, I mean Dragonqueen, its dinner time!"  
  
Okay, just let me finish this chapter. What are we having?  
  
"Hamburgers!"  
  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MEAT! You know I love it. Oh and can you get me a salad too?  
  
" Sure thing Dragonqueen."  
  
Thanks mom. Maybe I should make her a princess….NAW! that would be just down right stupid. Read on faithful subjects. (And a reminder, Vegeta and Bulma are not I repeat are not going out., yet) And I don't own dragon ball Z or outlaw star.  
  
********************  
  
Bulma was pacing back and forth in her room as Vegeta trained in the gravity chamber.  
  
"What am I going to do? He said I would find out tonight. If he dropped me and then I landed like a cat,,,NO I am not going to become a panther." She did a real big yawn.  
  
"Maybe I should hit the sack, it is 9:00 PM." Then all of a sudden, her stomach made a great growling sound.  
  
"MMMMM I think some food is in store for me before bed." She walked downstairs and then she noticed the answering machine light was flashing.  
  
" YAY! A message." She happily said as she pressed the button. It said:  
  
Hi dear, it's me you father. We got called to a meeting in Hawaii for one month. It's some big satellite going up for Hawaii for them to get some descent cable. Be back in one month and take care! Oh yea, before I forget, you can go on a date with Vegeta any time you want hee, hee. Oh yes and your mother said she thinks Vegeta would make the best father for any daughter or son. Take care, I love you very much.  
  
" Oh great, one month with Vegeta." Her stomach made a growling sound again.  
  
" I think meat sounds good." She grabbed all the meat in the fridge.  
  
" Now that will not be enough." She opened the freezer door to find a whole turkey frozen.  
  
" GREAT! Turkey my favorite!" she shoved all the meat around the turkey on a plate and put it in the oven for 60 minutes.  
  
" Great, not what am I supposed to do for one whole hour? Maybe I should check on Vegeta just to make sure he's okay. I mean the last time we left him in the gravity machine he blew it to bits and close to himself." She sauntered down the hall to the gravity machine.( From now on I am going to type gravity machine G.V.) she looked in the window and saw him punching at an imaginary opponent.  
  
" Wow he's good. Maybe I could do that too." She said as an evil smirk came across her face. She ran into her room, rummaged through some drawers and came across a blue spandex suit.  
  
" Boy, is Vegeta gonna love this." She ran into the bedroom bathroom to put it on. When she came out she ran back out to the G.V. and knocked on the door.  
  
" Go away you pesky woman." He growled at her.  
  
" Aw, come Veggie Head, let me in."  
  
" I told you to never call me Veggie Head ever again."  
  
" Fine I will IF you let me in for just one minute please?"  
  
"Fine, come in."  
  
" Oh goodie goodie gum drops." Where did that some from Vegeta asked him- self. As soon as she opened the door, Vegeta's mouth dropped.  
  
" What in the name of Kami are you doing?" Vegeta screamed at her.  
  
" Well, later you showed me some of my powers, I want to see what else I have. Bring it on big boy, lets see what'cha got." Bulma beckoned with her hand for him to come forward.  
  
" Fine, but if I "break your nail" don't come crying to me."  
  
" Fine." And she took off at full speed at him. She punched and Vegeta blocked. Then he came around and did a roundhouse kick medium fast at her head and amazingly enough, she blocked it.  
  
" What the hell?" He asked as his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.  
  
" Finally, the monster talked." She giggled.  
  
" Fine, but you can't block a KI ball."(And I know I spelt it wrong, my computer won't let me spell it the right way.) He charged up a large KI ball and flung it at her. Just before it hit her, her stomach growled.  
  
" Hmmm, dinner time." And she left before the KI ball hit.  
  
" Dinner? HEY WAIT YOU CAN'T EAT WITHOUT ME!" and he ran out the door right behind her. Vegeta got to the kitchen before she did and opened the door of the oven.  
  
" What the hell is that?" he asked.  
  
" My dinner. Turkey and meat." She could see Vegeta start to slobber.  
  
" Would you like a napkin sir?" Vegeta looked at her and noticed he was drooling like an infant.  
  
" Fine I will share then off to the, the both of us. No more late night training for you. I can't sleep."  
  
"Fine." And then they both sat down to devour the meat stuffed turkey.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
" Good night Vegeta." And all she got back was a humph. In minutes, both of them were asleep. But, at midnight, the full moon's light was shining through the opened doors that lead to the balcony and Vegeta was sleeping on his stomach. Bulma pushed the red silk sheets down from being so hot.  
  
" Stupid sheets making me so hot." She rolled around. Then a feather was tickling her nose. She went to scratch it when something furry scratched it for her.  
  
" Vegeta's stupid tail." Wait, didn't Vegeta tell me that he did not have a tail? She looked at the fuzzy object. It was black. Wait a second, I can see everything in this room. The TV the doors, the mirror. She looked in the mirror and saw her-self. She had yellow eyes and black fur.  
  
" What in the name of Kami?" she looked again.  
  
" Oh my god, I'M A CAT! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she fell off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
" Woman keep it down. And what are you doing screaming in the middle of the night?"  
  
" Vegeta, I don't think you will like what you are about to see. She stood up and there was Bulma, a black furry thing with sharp yellow eyes.  
  
" Woman, calm down, I know what happened." She got back on the bed and looked him in the eyes. It was close to painful to just look her in the eyes with such yellow eyes.  
  
" you know when the panther bit you? She was actually a princess called Princess Burakkupansa. She was a Catarl- Catarl. A fearsome cat race from the far reach of space. She some how got on our planet and captured in her animal form. She couldn't live longer so she bit you, turning you into a Catarl- Catarl. Her mother is coming to pick you up in a month or so. And I am afraid I will have to let you go with her. Her mother Queen Tora is of a higher importance than I am and I will have to do her bidding. The only way you will not be forced to go if you kill Queen Tora in combat to show of more importance and strength than her." He sadly said.  
  
" Vegeta, I don't know how to fight I you have to protect me please. I am helpless." She begged.  
  
" Not anymore I told you, you are now a proud race or FEARSOME beasts. You have super strength. Everything about you is enhanced." Then he remembered about the box.  
  
" Princess Burakkupansa has left you a present." He rummaged through his dirty clothesbasket and grabbed the box.  
  
He pulled out a capsule and threw it to her as fast as he could and she caught it with ease. The pressed the top and tossed it to the ground. A bigger box came out and she opened the drawer to find 7 packages of skirts and armor just like Princess Burakkupansa wore before.  
  
" Well, welcome new life, good bye old one."  
  
********************  
  
that might be corny but my fingers are tired and I have to go eat dinner now. Please review and tell me what you think and suggestions. Laterz y'all. 


	4. shes here............

Okay, I know it's been forever since I typed a new chapter but school is getting harder and I had 2 tests and 3 quizzes in the same week o_O. I think my brain is fried but not fried enough to type a new chapter. So, here we go with the 4 chapter with Changeling!  
  
AND LET ME REMIND YOU THIS IS MY FIRST VEGETA AND BULMA FIC AND VEGETA MIGHT BE A LITTLE BIT OUT OF CHARACTER WARNING!!!  
  
********************  
  
" Okay, so what do you want me to do now?" Bulma asked as she looked straight into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
" Run around as fast as you can and jump as high as you can or something, I need to see just how weak you are." He said naturally.  
  
" Why I otta." And her form started to shift and Vegeta could hear her bones crack to change shape to her panther form.  
  
" That wasn't all that hard now was it Miss. Brainiac! All I had to do was to piss you off and that was it!" Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
" Yea well, do get you smart ass character out." Bulma said without even moving their lips.  
  
" WOW cool! Telepathy. Awesome!" she said again without moving her lips. Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
" Well, better go. Bye." Was all she said aloud before she ran out the door to the balcony and started running on the side of the building. Vegeta ran out with her and stopped at the balcony. He couldn't believe it. She was defying the law of gravity!( STUPID SCIENCE I HATE YOU! AND YOU TOO NEWTON AND YOUR GAY 3 LAWS I WISH THEY WEREN'T THERE TO BEGIN WITH! Okay, I'm done.)  
  
Bulma ran around and went up a couple of trees and jumped off the tops to float in air for seconds and came back down to the ground. Then suddenly Vegeta heard a great roar of pain.  
  
" Oh crap…" he said as he started flying over the treetops. He couldn't see anything and called out.  
  
" BULMA WHERE ARE YOU! YOU STUPID WOMAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" he heard another roar no to far off from his left. (Left handed people ROCK!) When he turned left it wasn't too long before he heard another roar. It was right under him. He flew down and almost started to crack up from laughing. From the looks of it, it looked like Bulma tripped on a stump from a tree and landed started into a small lake.  
  
"Don't say a word!" she said as she walked out of the lake drenched from the water. Vegeta tried his very best not to laugh but it was the funniest thing he had ever seen in a long time.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he just broke out in laughter.  
  
" Oh yea, really funny. Go ahead, laugh it up funny boy." Then she got an idea. She walked over to him and he didn't even notice because he was busy with his laughing fit and she started to shake her fur violently. Water sprayed everywhere and got Vegeta semi-wet.  
  
" Hey you baka of a woman stop."  
  
" No way, this is too much fun." She giggled lightly.  
  
" Fine then take this." He started up a small KI ball about the size of a 15-inch softball and threw it to her. She saw it coming and quickly changed back to her human/panther state and dogged the in coming ball. When it passed and made a small boom, she fell from her feet from dizziness. Vegeta ran over and helped her to stand.  
  
" What happened?" he asked her in concern.  
  
" I think I changed too fast. Remind me never to do that again please." She started to rub her head. She got an idea. She jumped just a little bit to get out of his arms and bit his shoulder playfully. She was three inches away from his neck. He grabbed her shoulders and literally threw her off.  
  
" DON'T BITE ME ON THE NECK OR ANYWHERE CLOSE TO THERE!" he yelled at her. Bulma blushed.  
  
" Sorry." She whispered. Vegeta was feeling something weird inside of him. It wasn't sadness. It wasn't anger. It was something else. It was…was…. Love.  
  
********************  
  
" Queen Tora, since you gave us the short cut the planet Earth, we will now be there in 1 hour. You are so smart Queen Tora. I wish I were as smart as you." Said one of the computer specialists. Trying to get on her good side. But Queen Tora wasn't listening. She was planning on how she would torture the Princess when she found her. If she was still alive.  
  
  
  
"Okay, so you kick like this but you still keep your arm up to block?" Bulma asked. They had been fighting now for about 45 minutes and have gotten past blocking and now are on kicking and punching.  
  
" Very good. You're doing okay for a loud mouthed woman."  
  
" Why thank you very much Vegeta. That's the closest thing you've said that was nice." She looked at him trying to twist his words around.  
  
" Shut up woman." He was going to say something again, but he froze looking up at the sky. There wasn't a full moon and Bulma was still in her panther/human form. That didn't puzzle him. It was the powerful power reading he was getting from space. It wasn't human, but it wasn't alienish. It was something different he had has felt before but where. Bulma walked next to him and stared at the sky too.  
  
" What are you staring at?"  
  
" I am feeling a power, but it's different. I think I have sensed it before, but where?" Then, all of a sudden, it hit him like an enormous bag of potatoes.  
  
" Queen Tora." He whispered.  
  
" Who Vegeta?"  
  
" SHIT! She's early! We can't run, she'll hunt you down anyway."  
  
" VEGETA WHO!"  
  
" the Princess's mother Queen Tora. She's very mean and evil. Also very powerful." He looked at her.  
  
" Vegeta, I'm not ready to fight. I'm gonna die! You have to help me." She pleaded with him. He shook his head in no.  
  
" I'm sorry Bulma I can't help you. She can over power me in rank. I just can't help. If I had a choice, I would kick her ass. But if only I can." He turned around and crossed his hands. He heard some sniffling coming from behind him.  
  
" Fine Vegeta. You have always been the selfish basterd. If you don't want to help me, I can kick her fuzzy black ass without you. And if I lose and die, you're going to feel the gilt not me." And with that she sat down. They stayed like that until they saw the ship in the sky coming towards them like a meteor.  
  
" This is it. Well, it was terrible knowing you Vegeta. Have a nice time in the living world." She said with hate poring out of every word.  
  
" Fine, I will. And be happy with dying. It's a lot of fun." The ship landed with a big bang and the door opened. Queen Tora was a black and orange tiger. She had the most beautiful markings on her coat as she walked out of the ship with her cape flowing behind her. Her armor was similar to the ones Bulma was wearing, but they were made out of gold and Bulma's wasn't. No one escorted her out of the ship, she came out alone. When she got near, Vegeta bowed and Bulma followed likewise.  
  
" Ah Vegeta. Nice to see you. And who is this beautiful lady behind you? Your wife maybe?"  
  
" Sorry to not or to disappoint you, but Princess Burakkupansa died and passed along the changeling powers onto Bulma. That's her name." Bulma stepped from the bask of Vegeta out into the open.  
  
" I wish to not go home with you. I challenge you to a death duel to see who is stronger and the rightful Queen your majesty."  
  
" So brave of you weakling. If a death duel you want, then a death duel you will get. But don't blame me Vegeta if she dies. There will be not tears shed here for you Bulma. This way next to my ship and we will start." She had no choice but to follow her to her own doom.  
  
" Bye Vegeta." She whispered to him. He didn't say anything as he walked a few feet behind them. He wanted to run over there and kick Queen Tora's butt, but he had no other choice but to watch. As soon as the queen and Bulma got 5 feet away from the ship, Queen took her cape off, warmed up and stretched and was ready to fight.  
  
" Get ready for the beating of your life little one. You'll never forget it." She charged and started a beragge of punches at her. She tried to block them but her punches were too strong and Bulma's hands went limp. She kneed her in the gut and Bulma fell clutching her stomach in pain. Vegeta was getting very mad at this site. Like her cared for her, but maybe he did a little bit….  
  
********************  
  
WOW! All most 3 pages! Better stop now laterz! 


	5. bad bad news for our.....couple.........

Okay, here's the 5 chapter of changeling! Hope you like it and keep the reviews coming in!  
  
" Like anyone reviews your stories anyway."  
  
Don't listen to Tinisha, she's sensitive to dust.  
  
" SHUT UP AND STOP LOOKING AT ME AAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Revenge is mine and it tastes so sweet. Hee Hee.  
  
Ryuujin kisaki is dragonqueen in Japanese.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Vegeta could see all the mistakes Bulma was doing. He could see she wasn't blocking at all and was having a hard time hitting her and moving fast.  
  
" Come on Bulma, I thought you could've at least hurt me. Your brains do you no good here. You will die at my fingertips and I shall rule forever with harsh slavery and high taxes!" Bulma's body kept on screaming." Get away get away fast come on"! But her body wouldn't move. It's like the untamed part of her soul, the panther part, was driving her to stay and keep her pride while her other tamed past, the human part, was ranting and raving get away. Blow after blow, punch after punch. She just wasn't stopping. Her face was now bloody and she had a black eye. Her right arm was half-broken and pain was clouding her judgement. She just had no fight in her left. She just stood there wait for her to hit again. Vegeta was tapping his foot nervously. He knew if he didn't do something quick, she was going to die an honorable death. He could interfere, but maybe just this once,,,,,  
  
So, quickly, he turned Super Saijin and charged towards the queen. He slammed headfirst into the ship's invisible force field. He got so mad he started to pound on the invincible shield. Bulma was right next to where he was and she started to wake up. Queen Tora was going to enjoy this so she stepped back to watch Bulma's last actions before she died. She started to stand up and her vision was blurred but she could see the golden glow Vegeta had.  
  
" Vegeta," she started to whisper. Immediately Vegeta stopped pounding and listened to every word.  
  
" I'm so sorry. I'm so weak." She started to cough and blood splattered on the shield.  
  
" Woman," Vegeta didn't know what to say for the first time.  
  
" I just wanted to say that," she hesitated for moment before she started again. It looked like she didn't want to finish the sentence but she had too," I just wanted to say that I never hated you. I actually love you." She lifted her head to meet with his eyes. She smiled at him trying not to show any pain. Vegeta didn't speak, he just looked at her enjoying her face even though it was beaten to a pulp.  
  
" I guess I…" he didn't get to finish as Queen Tora jabbed her elbow into Bulma's back. He eyes widened with pain as she slowly fell to the ground and the last thing she saw was, was Vegeta going into a rampage.  
  
" HOW DARE YOU HIT SOMEONE WHEN THEIR BACK IS TURNED DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HONOR BEAST!" Vegeta yelled as loud as he could. (Which is pretty loud mind you.) He looked down at Bulma. Her face was relaxed. She's probably knocked out. Then Queen Tora picked up Bulma but her neck and started to squeeze ever so slowly. She was jolted awake by the shortage of air. She started to gasp for air.  
  
" See you in hell little one." She said to Bulma so Vegeta could hear it too. Bulma sucked in as much air as she could and spoke.  
  
" Not before you bitch." And she lifted her knee and slammed it into her gut and she went flying backwards and almost hit the ship. She dropped Bulma and she rested her hand on the force field.  
  
" Pretty good shot for a," she coughed up blood again," for a weak girl right?" she smiled weakly.  
  
" You are going to pay for that little girl. I have the best torture machine in the universe."  
  
" No matter how hard you beat me up. No matter how much you make fun of me. You can't never hurt me." She said with confidence.  
  
" You know, you are pretty strong for a reject experiment from Princess Burakkupansa. Do you know anyone else who is almost as strong as you that is a female?"  
  
" Yes, but why should I tell you. You're just a mangy MUTT!"  
  
" Don't you ever call me a dog you worthless thing. You couldn't even please Vegeta."  
  
" That's it, you just broke the number one rule. You never make fun of Vegeta in-front of me."  
  
She started to change into her panther form and roared as loud as she could. Just like Vegeta WOW! What a pair. Hee he I'm so evil. Oops I forgot to put that in parenthesis. Oh well. Boy am I bad to the bone. That's a stupid saying. Back to the story! Bulma ran towards the queen and aimed her teeth for her neck. She barely missed catching a chunk of her shoulder. Then queen roared too and changed into her own panther form. But instead of yellow eyes, she had purple eyes.  
  
" What's with the eye trick?" Bulma asked.  
  
" It took me weeks to change my eyes so people can differentiate from others." She said proudly.  
  
" WOW! It took you weeks just to change your eyes. I wonder how long it would take you to change your whole face. LOL!" he started to laugh. Queen Tora was really mad now.  
  
" You better tell me who else is as strong as you or else Vegeta will get it." She smirked an evil smirk.  
  
" Do what? Tickle him until he wets his pants! You can't hurt him enough until I go into submission." Bulma laughed at her own joke. I do that all the time at school hee. Just ask Kenie. Anywho where was I? Oh yea. She just sternly looked at her.  
  
" I will laugh at you when I hear you pleading for mercy when I kill you for your insubordination!"  
  
" I could care less. I will battle to the end with honor. So try your best." She crouched down ready to strike.  
  
While they were fighting, Vegeta was trying a new way to get into the force field. Maybe if I over run the shield then I generator will short out. Well, worth a try. He thought to himself. He powered up to as far as he could go and did his best attack.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" he yelled and the blue beam came accelerating fast and hit the shield. Both the queen and Bulma looked as Vegeta shorted out the shield. The queen took this opportunity and bit Bulma's neck and scratched her back with three huge claw marks.  
  
" REVENGE IS MINE!" she yelled as she ran onto her ship and it took off. Bulma fell down to the ground and changed back to her human/panther form. Vegeta stopped when he saw the ships shield power was depleted and ran towards Bulma. He bent next to her and picked her head up stroking her now black hair.  
  
" Ve..get..ta.. thank you so much," coughed up blood again. BLODD ROCKS!" I would've died without you. I owe you my life." She smiled and winced at the claw marks and the other hundred of cuts and bruises on her body.  
  
" Time to get you home. Walk or fly?"  
  
" Walk please, I want to savor my victory so it seems." As they were walking, he kept on looking at her to check to see if she's okay once and a awhile. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping like a baby.  
  
" Home." he said as he opened the sliding door. He put Bulma on the couch and went to the fridge. He opened it up and found an empty butter jar and shook it too see if anything was in it. It made a rattling sound meaning there was indeed in fact some sensu beans inside. He opened it up and got the biggest one. Shut the door and walked back to Bulma. It seemed like that all of her superficial cuts stopped bleeding. Except the 3 claw marks on her back. Vegeta bent down and held Bulma's head into an upright position. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
" Thanks, but I think I feed myself thank you. Last time I checked I was a weakling."  
  
" Fine, be that way. I am going to train." He said as she took the bean and swallowed it whole.  
  
" Wait," she began as he was about to leave," you need to check the wound on my back. Please?" he sighed in defeat and Bulma turned herself around making her back upwards. Vegeta looked at it for awhile and saw that there was now way of looking at the cut fully without taking her shirt off or breastplate.  
  
" It's okay, you can untie my breast plate and I will hold on to it and then you can ummmm…… rip the back of my shirt." She said with hesitation.  
  
" Fine, but if I screw up, you told me to do it." He unties the breastplate and ripped the back of the shirt even though it was almost off anyway. He saw the claw marks were almost done bleeding and he knew right then and there, they were going to become scares.  
  
" So, how is it doctor, I can take it."  
  
" Well, form the looks of here they are going to be scares for the rest of your life." She gasped when he said the last part and knew it was an everlasting reminder what had happened that day.  
  
" Please tie my breastplate back on." She asked with a whisper. He did was he was told.(WOW and no complaining! Give it up for VEGETA!)  
  
" Thanks a lot, I owe you just more than my life." She sat up, looking at him. One inch was away from their faces. She whispered the next part.  
  
" I owe you my soul." And she kissed him romantically.  
  
********************  
  
that's the closest I got to a lemon. AND NO THIS ISN'T A LEMON SO HAHHAHAHAHAHAH!(Runs off screaming her head off.)  
  
"Don't mind her, she's on new medication."  
  
WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( runs more and then runs into a wall and keeps walking into the wall.)  
  
" SOME ONE GET SOME LAUGHING GAS QUICK BEFORE SHE,,"( Dragonqueen chases after the pink bunnies.)  
  
" too late, bye folks." 


	6. oh crap....not this

Okay here is the next chapter. I'm writing this when ff.net isn't even up yet, so bear the pain with me. I wish I could actually EMAIL the webmaster, but can't seem to find his email on ff.net. So I might just play hacker like Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Trivlusy the Fourth from Cowboy Bebop and take the information in it's first form and rip apart the help PAGE MUHAHAHAHAHHAH o. " Can I help please?" fine. " YAY!"(prances off happily) I KNOW I'm going to regret this. (I don't own cowboy bebop and or DBZ) (But I wish I owned a mongoose dog* sigh*) o.   
  
And one more thing, some people saying that my stories are getting "off track" well you're going to have to simmer down na' cause my stories are going down the path I want them too. Thank you for your time and I hope you guys read this head note!  
  
******************** While they were kissing, Vegeta sat down next to Bulma. Vegeta was feeling some, weird and strange emotion. Maybe it was this "love" Bulma keeps talking about? Maybe, who knows, but all Vegeta cared about was how good this felt. Then, not far from the house a soft 'meow' was heard. Bulma broke away from the kiss and stared out the window.  
  
" What is it now woman." Vegeta asked. She didn't answer. The meow came again, but louder. Bulma started to growl deep within her throat. " WOMAN! Answer your prince when he's talking to you. What's wrong?" Vegeta asked again, getting very annoyed. Once again the meow came again. But now it was right out the window. Bulma made a primal scream and jumped off the couch and out the window. While she was jumping out the window, she was changing into her panther form. "This is getting really infuriating." Complained Vegeta as he too jumped out the window. He just saw Bulma chase after an alley cat into the woods near the Capsule Corp. building. He started to follow, keeping a close eye on Bulma. Finally, Bulma caught up to the alley cat and pounced on it. It roared ferociously at the cat's face. The cat gave back a weak cry, as if pleading not to get eaten. Bulma gave one more roar and she let the scraggy cat go. Vegeta came to the edge of the opening to the patch of tree missing turf. He started to walk slowly towards Bulma not knowing what she would do next. When he was about 2 feet away, and ready to speak, Bulma turned around and pounced on him, not knowing it was Vegeta. She made an Earth shattering roar right into Vegeta's face. When she was done making her fearsome growl, she opened her eyes. When her brain finally was out of the " instinct" mode and back to normal, she finally noticed it was Vegeta and blushed. After getting off him, she morphed back to her human state.  
  
  
  
" Sorry about that." Apologized Bulma. " What was that anyway?" Vegeta asked wanted to know the answer because it didn't make any sense. " Well, that cat was trying to make his territory on MY territory so I had to chase him off." Bulma simply explained like everyone should know it. " You HAD to?" Vegeta asked again. " Well, it was more like instinct more than feelings. I guess." Vegeta looked at her with stern eyes. " OKAY! So I didn't know what I was doing, my mind and body made me do it." Bulma said as she turned around and put her snout to the air. She just happened to open her eyes to see the full moon. " Oh look, a pretty full moon. ARG my head still hurts from changing too much! Didn't I tell you, to tell me NOT to change so much? Vegeta? Hello?" Vegeta was staring at her. She couldn't tell what was wrong. She looked at herself and saw what he was staring at. Her body was in her panther form. But she didn't remember changing back. Then it hit her. She was changing into some kind of were-cat thing. " Vegeta! Help me!" after she said Vegeta her voice was getting low and raspy. " Women, what's going on?"  
  
" I don't know." Her voice was now fully low and raspy. Then, her thoughts, feelings, and control were all gone. Her instinct took over. And her instinct told her she was hungry. Really hungry. She started to growl and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked straight into Bulma's eyes. Just by looking at her eyes he could tell, she wasn't sane anymore. She was a ravage. He knew she would change back to normal only when the full moon wasn't there and the sun was present (that's a funny word, present!) He looked at his watch (wait a minute, Vegeta has a watch?) it was three AM. That means the sun won't rise till another three hours. Then when the monstrous shadow of Bulma arose over him, the only words he could say was. " Oh shit." And Bulma was getting bigger until she was 3 times her normal size. Her canine teeth were huge and her claws extended 4 times their normal size.  
  
  
  
" BULMA! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" But the beast Vegeta was trying to talk to was no longer Bulma; it was a savage beast. The beast was bent on destroying anything in its path. It started to walk towards Vegeta. With every step, the ground shook, leaving huge paw prints on the soil. Vegeta wasn't scared; he just didn't know what to do! He didn't back down. He just stood there, waiting for something to happen. When Bulma was up next to him, he could feel, and smell, her breath on him. He looked up and Bulma bent down to look Vegeta straight into his eyes. Bulma took one big breath in and. " RRROOOOAAAARRRRRRR!" Vegeta didn't back down, just flinch. From the tremendous air going at him, his hair actually bent backwards. (Spooky.) Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes; they were blood red. Bulma opened her huge mouth and spoke " Run mortal." Vegeta stood there shocked and just stayed there waiting for his body to respond. Then in an instant, he was gone in a flash. When Vegeta was about 100 yards away, he heard yet another scream that came from Bulma.  
  
  
  
" Man, either she's on PMS, she's hungry, and or she's upset." He was about to answer his own guess when Bulma came ripping, literally, through the trees and was running straight after Vegeta. He started to run faster and faster. Then a poor misfortunate bird happened to awaken and flew in front of Bulma's nose chirping like mad telling her to shut up. Bulma sped up a little more and opened her gigantic jaws and ate the bird. " Well, at least I know she's hungry now." Vegeta said aloud to himself while he was still running. " I have to keep running until the sun comes up and stop Bulma from going mad and eating everything in site. He gave a short glance at his watch and saw that the run won't rise for another hour and a half. Bulma was catching up to Vegeta and fast. He didn't want to smoke her so he slowed down, did a flip and landed on Bulma's back. She realized he was there and started to crow hop and buck on all fours. Vegeta grabbed onto the gruff and one hand flew out in the cold night wind.  
  
  
  
" YA WO WHO!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs. It looked like a rodeo! Bulma stopped her ranting and raving and just stood there, breathing hardly. Vegeta loosened his grip from confusion. That's when Bulma gave one final buck and threw Vegeta off. As he was flying in the air, he saw a tree he was heading straight for! He did a flip in the air just in time to stop himself from hitting the tree. When he landed he spoke aloud, "Damn my guard was off. What am I going to do for another hour? Play chess with her?"  
  
******************** I know that was short but I have a lot of things going ton. I'm going to vacation and I have to hurry up and type. If I make mistakes I'm sorry! Dragon Queen =^.^= KITTY 


	7. Vegeta's tender moment* not a lemon*

CANGELING7 MUAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! o.O anywho, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! ********************  
  
Bulma was just standing there looking at Vegeta like he was a turkey on Thanksgiving Day.( I LIKE TURKEYS!) Then suddenly she turned her head and noticed the sun was slowly rising. She looked back at him, a smile showing her perfect, but increased sized canines.  
  
" What in the hell are you grinning at beast?" Asked Vegeta as he folded him arms across his chest. Bulma began to speak with a low voice, " Pretty smart for a stupid human as yourself." Vegeta got vexed. " I am not a pitiful human as you think. I am a proud saijin, who I might add just beat your furry black ass." Vegeta did his trademark grin( Gots to love it ^_^.)  
  
Bulma started to chuckle. " Well until the sun rises, it gives me just enough time to EAT your 'furry black ass'." She said turning his words around. Vegeta got even madder. " My ass is not furry thank you." And just to check he turned his head to look at his butt.( CAN I HAVE A LOOK PLEASE!? OKAY! Stop giving me those looks.. I'm done now I promise! Stop looking at me!)  
  
" You're not looking at the fact that before the sun rises, you shall be 'saijin' sushi." Bulma said with a smirk. " Don't count your life on it beast." Vegeta started to walk towards the beast with great confidence. Then he reminded himself that the one he loves is that same were-cat. 'Where did that come from?' he thought,' I love?'  
  
Bulma charged with great speed. Vegeta just barely got out of the way before she came running past. " That's it beast, no more Mr. Nice saijin." And he turned to SSJ not wanting to go any higher in case he over powered her. He checked his watch again. 10 minutes good. (Time flies when you are in mortal danger don't it?)  
  
He started one of his trademark moves: the Big Bang attack. She started to charge it up when Bulma finally saw where he was and just stood there with a smile on her furry face, knowing full well that she could with stand any attack. Three tense moments passed and the spikey haired man let go of his attack. His mind started to race.  
  
' Is she ever going to move? Why isn't she moving? Am I going to kill her? Is this attack too strong?' but it was too late to turn back now. The beam hit her and she flew back 3 feet just missing a tree, but Vegeta could still clearly see her. She stopped right next to the tree. She stood up. Then realized he had a worried look on his face.  
  
' Time to play with his emotions.' And she chuckled. She suddenly started to sway pretending to be seriously hurt and fell on the ground, her chest hitting it hard. As soon as Vegeta saw she was swaying, trying in vein to stay up right and conscious, he knew his attack was too strong. He flew down as fast as he could, worried that he might have killed his beloved Bulma.  
  
He went to her side and flipped her over. Then he lifted her head to his lap and looked at her face trying to see any signs of life. She fluttered her eyes opened. ' Great,' she thought,' time to really REALLY play with his emotions.'  
  
She spoke in Bulma's real voice. "Why," she began," why did you shoot me Vegeta? I thought you loved me. Why?" Her eyes: full of fake pain. He tried to find the right words, but they didn't come. The only word he could come up with is, " Sorry." Right after he said those words her voice turned to normal and her eyes too.  
  
" That's so sweet I could get a tooth ache." And she lunched forward going for his throat. Vegeta, quickly realizing that she was going for the neck, perfect spot to kill. He grabbed her jaws that were 2 inches away from his face. He looked inside the mouth and saw the huge sharp teeth, just waiting for his flesh and blood to flow into her mouth.  
  
He jumped away just in time as the jaws snapped. He checked his watch really quickly. One minute great. " Well beast, looks like your time is up." She chuckled once more. " So, I still have the next full moon. And then the next one after that. I will try until either you or me dies. Enjoy life as well as you can, cause you know I WILL return." She gave one more thundering howl and started to change again. Her frames started to get smaller and her fur, growing backwards. Next he heard the sickening sound of bones cracking and popping back to the proper human form.  
  
He was still standing back watching the amazing transformation happen. Then and last, he saw the muzzle grow back into beautiful female lips. Before he knew it, she was back to normal. Suddenly, she fell backwards form the exhaustion of chasing Vegeta around all night. Just in the nick of time Vegeta caught her. He looked at her beautiful body. The only thing she was wearing was something similar to Vegeta's training suit, but was like a leotard. Bulma slowly turned her head and smiled weakly, gathering the rest of her strength to speak a few words before she fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness.  
  
" Vegeta, you know I love you right?" she coughed once and blood trickled down the right side of her lips. Vegeta gave a short snort and responded. " I love you too, more than anything in the whole entire universe. I will stop at nothing to protect you." He softly whispered to her. " Vegeta, you are so cheesy." Then Vegeta gave a true smile and kissed her. The kiss was full of his love and lust. ( that scares Me. did I just write that? AH I'M GOING CRAZY AAAAAHHH!) When they pulled apart, she gave one last cough and fell into the cold hands of the black abyss.  
  
******************** YAY another chapter done! *spins around in computer chair until dizzy* ooooOOOOOOOhhhhhOOOOOOOOO! That was weird! Well, gots to shot the pink bunnies away from my backyard, maybe I should send them to Chibi Kenie whom is on vacation? Me new master PLAN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Please review ^_^. 


	8. weird moment in the CC house and Bulma d...

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH 8 GRADE SUCKS MONKEY TAIL! ( looks around nervously for Vegeta.) okay now that I'm safe.. Really sorry about not doing more chapters.. EVIL 8 GRADE o. .  
  
And I need new pink bunnies. I caught them eating "magical brownies" and then Tinisha ate them. Anyone know where I can get new pink bunnies??? ********************  
  
Vegeta smiled and gently picked up Bulma and walked slowly back to the house, trying not to wake her up. Every now and then she would mumble something inaudible. They were further away from the house then he thought. 15 minutes into the walk, he noticed that Bulma's face was flushed, like she just ran a marathon. Then he remembered that planet Katarl- Katarl (Big thanks to Chibi Kenie who corrected me on the spelling of Katarl.) has no sun but a moon and they don't like bright lights.  
  
" That's what killed Princess Burakkupansa!" he yelled.  
  
Bulma stirred. He started to run like his life depended on it. (Er, actually Bulma's life but kinda the same thing.) He got to the house in 5 minutes flat. He flew to the balcony of Bulma's room. Opened the doors and put her on the bed. Then he turned off all the lights but the table light and closed the curtain.  
  
He checked on Bulma. Her breathing was a little irregular, but other than that she was okay. He gave a great big sighed. Bulma muttered something and shot straight up. She looked around and saw Vegeta was by the balcony doors.  
  
" Vegeta, what happened." She asked in a whisper still a little weak from the chasing.  
  
" Nothing special, you turned into a were cat thing and tried to kill me. But when the sun came out you turned back to normal. The sunshine was slowly killing you so I ran back." He said normally. Bulma smiled.  
  
" So you do love me don't you?" she asked just to make sure.  
  
" Yes." He said barely above a whisper hating to reveal his true feelings for Bulma.  
  
" Oh Veggie head I love you too." And she jumped off the bed and tackled Vegeta onto the floor. Vegeta got annoyed and picked her up but the scruff and threw her onto the bed.  
  
" Oh you really don't like to have fun do you? Could you scratch behind my ear?" she asked innocently. He knew he would lose the fight so he scratched her for a minute. She started to purr like a cat. Then he stopped.  
  
" Fine if you don't want to pet me then we can just train then." And she walked out the door. A scream came and she ran back into the room. She was gasping for air.  
  
" Light.bad...EVIL!" she said between breathes.  
  
" Weakling." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
" HEY! I heard that!" Bulma started to take a bath my licking herself.  
  
" While you are umm cleaning yourself I guess I will train." The door slammed.  
  
" Man what a grouch." She continued to clean herself.  
  
" This is kinda gross. I think I will take a real bath." She hopped off the bed and silently walked across the room. She turned on the water and poured in some bubble bath stuff. ( A/N I love bubble bath.) she slowly undressed. ( A.N I don't believe people take baths in clothes and GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER! O.)  
  
" That should be warm enough." She dipped one toe in and it was perfect. She slowly slid in. she grabbed a bar of soap and started to scrub her limbs.  
  
(One hour later. I take hour showers too. cool.)  
  
When she got out of the bath she started to dry herself off. When she just dried one limb the whole towel was wet.  
  
" Ew, that's kind of gross." She threw the towel in the hamper. She leaned across the bathtub that was opposite from the door when Vegeta opened the door. Bulma gasped and didn't have enough time to cover herself. Vegeta just froze at the door. It took him a few seconds for his mind to get out of first gear.  
  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHH MY EYES THEY BURN!" Vegeta screamed and started to rub his eyes as he shut the door with a slam.  
  
" Okay. that was insane."  
  
(A/N and people wonder why I put insanity in my works.)  
  
She shrugged and grabbed another towel. She dried her other arm and the towel was completely wet.  
  
" SHIT MONKIES!" she got so mad she just grabbed the hair drier and started to dry herself.  
  
( A/N okay. if I had to dry MY WHOLE BODY I would be kinda freaked out.)  
  
********************  
  
I know kinda short but I still have homework to do o. okay well please press the purple button at the bottom left hand of the screen would be much appreciated.. Thank you.. Cause if you don't I'LL MESS YOU UP BARNYARD STYLE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUHHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHHHHHAHAHAAHHAAHHA* gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA* gasp* HA 


	9. SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ AND RE...

Okay lots of people are giving me bad reviews on Female Power. THAT'S really depressing. And I just wanted to say that I loath Marron so much because I can't imagine Trunks with Marron. It just grosses me out for some ODD reason. OH I KNOW! Maybe because I'M FUCKING HUMAN FOR GODS SAKE! I can like or dislike whomever I want. I have my own thoughts and mind, and no one can change my mind once its set, even if they are the best talkers ever! Once my mind is set NO ONE can change it. Either you guys can't realize that or I take this story down. Either one, make sure this choice is the one you want. You can either write a review for the story telling me, or you can email me at bsbcat182@hotmail.com please make the right choice.  
  
  
  
I trust all of you to make the right choice and the one you really want. If you hate my story so much it pisses you off whenever you read it then tell me nicely you think I should put this story down; or if you like or love my story then fine, tell me to keep it. I can't take all this bullshit that's coming in. sorry for all the cussing its just people need to flame a little NICER! It would be nice you know.  
  
  
  
SO! The more responses I get the more I will think about it. If I get a few, then screw it, it is coming down entirely.  
  
  
  
Sorry for being to depressing to folks, but it just makes me mad that people can't handle the fact that they don't like Marron/ Trunks stories and can't handle the fact maybe they aren't like you and love Marron to death and wish everyone should love her. I haven't even seen DBGT yet; it doesn't come out in the USA until 2004.  
  
  
  
SO! Please respond or else you might regret it..  
  
Author,  
  
Kirsten H. 


	10. FLUFF CAUTION GRAB TISSUES! By: Vegeta G...

A/N - OKAY! This fluff is going to be written by Vegeta Goddess and I thank you very much! *Hug* this is the first kind of fluff I will have and if you don't like what Vegeta Goddess wrote then you can kiss my HOOHA! She is one of the best authors I know! If you want to flame her you have to flame me FIRST!  
  
"And after you're done with her you can flame me! MUHAHAHHHAHAHH!"  
  
Uh gee thanks Tinisha!  
  
"No problem!" *goes off the sharpen claws. *  
  
NOW! Back to the story at hand!  
  
Vegeta Goddess dances happily in the background, the straightjacket she's usually confined to is nowhere in sight.  
  
********************  
  
After Bulma dried herself off she wondered what Vegeta was doing. Silently she opened the bathroom door and slipped out to find him. She stuck her nose in the air and drew in air, sneezing as she found his scent.  
  
"He's in my bedroom." Bulma grinned to herself and padded up the stairs on all fours and found the door to her room. She opened the door slowly not expecting what she saw - Vegeta was sleeping in her bed on his back, looking nothing like the monster she knew he could be.  
  
Oh, he's so cute! Bulma thought to herself. She walked over to Vegeta on her tiptoes, keeping as silent as she could. When she got to the side of the bed she ran her fingers through his knotless hair and only just held in an exclamation, which threatened to jump out of her throat - his hair was surprisingly soft. Bulma giggled softly and ran both hands through his jet- black hair.  
  
Then Bulma felt something coming.something dangerous.something wrong.Oh crap not now!  
  
She sneezed. Loudly. Then breathed a sigh of relief as Vegeta slept soundly on.  
  
" Heavy sleeper." Bulma murmured as lowered her head to listen to his heart. The rhythm of his heart was very steady and slow. Her tail swished excitedly behind her as Bulma started to purr. Then, Vegeta moved.  
  
His eyes sprang open.  
  
"Woman, what are you doing?" he asked slowly, intoxicated by her presence but still mad that she snuck into his room while he was sleeping.  
  
She crawled on top of him and lowered her lips next to hers. "Do you know cute you are when you are sleeping?" she whispered seductively. Vegeta blinked; he hadn't been expecting that.  
  
She slowly lowered her mouth to his, not knowing if he would accept. Vegeta did nothing to stop her and that was all the permission she needed. She winked once and kissed him.  
  
Vegeta groaned in the back of his throat and Bulma's lips met his in a surprisingly passionate kiss. His hands crept up to tangle in Bulma's hair and hold her face to his as he responded to her kiss with a fervor that neither of them had expected.  
  
But it felt so right.  
  
Bulma growled in the back of her throat as Vegeta's tongue pressed against her lips, she opened her mouth and growled again in pleasure as she felt his tongue beat against hers sensually.  
  
"Vegeta." She hoarsely whispered, overwhelmed by this emotion that she felt creeping about inside of her.  
  
"Bulma." Vegeta whispered her name back and Bulma shivered as she almost tasted the longing in his voice.  
  
She settled her body down on top of him and continued to kiss him as her hands crept over his chest, her nails lightly caressing the muscles, which were toned to perfection. Vegeta's hand swept down Bulma's body and down her tail. Against Bulma's will she threw back her head and let out a pleading 'yowl' her body arching in pleasure as Vegeta continued to stroke her tail.  
  
Bulma's claws shredded the material of Vegeta's shirt and she dragged her mouth away from his to nip at his exposed skin and lick the curves of his flesh. Stunned, Vegeta could only watch as Bulma went lower and lower down his body, shredding more and more of his clothing as she traveled south.was this really his Bulma?  
  
Finally she returned up to him for a kiss and Vegeta snarled in slight annoyance as he realized that while he was naked the woman was still clothed.although not clothed in much, Vegeta realized for the first time as he took in her skimpy night dress. With a deft tug Vegeta ripped the tiny garment of her and tossed it to the floor.  
  
"Woman.are you sure you want this? There's no going back once we've."  
  
"Of course I want this." Bulma interrupted, his azure blue eyes flashing as she felt his arousal pressing against her thigh. "If I didn't want this I wouldn't have come to you." She leant forward and gently kissed his neck, shuddering as her lips met with the artery in his neck and she felt his lifeblood pumping strongly through his veins. Strong, Bulma thought to herself as she continued to taste his pulse against her tongue, Vegeta was strong and worthy to be her mate, just as she was worthy to be his.  
  
Vegeta smoothly switched positions with the woman, trapping her under him with his superior strength and gazing down at her with a feral look in his eyes. Very, very slowly she felt Vegeta position himself at her opening and push himself in side of her.  
  
"You go to slow!" Bulma complained, arching her back and gasping at the same time.he was so big!  
  
"Going slow makes the pleasure all the more keener woman; you should not be so impatient." Vegeta kept pushing until he was all the way inside of her, then he began to move in and out, his groans mingling with the woman in the age-old sound of pleasure.  
  
Bulma's nails raked down Vegeta's back leaving bloody trails, and Vegeta bit Bulma's neck in response, their animal passions both ignited by desire.  
  
Vegeta began to move faster above Bulma, his body pushing hers closer and closer to the edge...Bulma's back arched again and her pupils narrowed to slits as she let out a loud moan of pleasure and came, the sounds of her primal groans music to Vegeta ears as he let out his own roar of pleasure and came in her, his orgasm prolonged by the feeling of Bulma's body tighten convulsively around him.  
  
Spent, Vegeta dropped down onto Bulma's body and managed to move to one side so he wasn't crushing her with his weight. Bulma curled up beside him, her limps still entangled with his as they lay in a sweaty embrace.  
  
Slowly the pair drifted off to sleep; lulled by the gentle sound of Bulma's contented purring.  
  
And then they came.  
  
********************  
  
OH THAT WAS SO CUTE *blows nose on Kleenex (spelling?!)* that was really good! I loved it! Please review soon because you know, I get depressed and sad when people don't review! Then when I get depressed my teddy bear tells me to kill people! (twitch twitch)  
  
" Oh man not again. seriously review! Or she might go on another spasm attack."  
  
WWWWWHHHHHEEEEEEEEE HHHHHOOOOOOOO! *runs and grabs a cat and rubs head on cat* oh yea! 


	11. YOU STOLE MY MATE!

You know what? The first part of the story Changeling is almost done! *Looks around evilly* SO! You just might see me place out a new story sometime soon before I die! Sounds promising don't it. Hee hee, and this chapter gets really sad so you just might wanna grab some Kleenex tissues with you.  
  
  
  
Legal mumbo jumbo: I don't own DBZ BUT if I did.I'D BE IN THE SHOW AND I WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT UNTIL EITHER TRUNKS OR VEGETA MARRIES ME! *Scampers off the find creator of DBZ and torment him until he changes DBGT*  
  
WARNING!: severe rape and other bad things little children shouldn't read. I know this might be weird, but this idea just seems to fit this story.  
  
P.S. this is the ending to the first part of this story. The next part will have Bulma in. *Tinisha covers Dragon Queen's mouth*  
  
" SHUT UP! They haven't read this chapter yet! Wait until the end of the story. THEN you can tell them. Baka onna." (Tinisha walked off.)  
  
Dragon Queen: O.o yea well I could have told them BUT NNNNNOOOOO!  
  
Momo: ah shut up. Hey did you get my gun back from the cleaners yet? This set back is making me fall way behind in my killing!  
  
Dragon Queen: ah stuff it up your ass.  
  
Momo: O.O  
  
********************  
  
And they came without a warning. The ship landed quietly and 50 men ran out of the ship with weird bunch of guns. Some of the men were tigers and some leopards. One of the men was wearing a gold tunic. He looked very special. She gave a weird hand signal and the followed him. As they walked across the cold grass silently, Vegeta and Bulma were sleeping blissfully unaware there was an army charging at their house.  
  
(Bulma and Vegeta!)  
  
The couple was laying in bed in perfect bliss. Vegeta was lying on his back breathing steadily and Bulma had her head on the crook of Vegeta's neck. As they men got closer they still didn't make any noise. When the group of men got right under the balcony of Bulma's room, the leopard in the gold tunic gave another weird sign and they started to climb the walls. Their claws were so sharp they penetrated the outside wall. They landed silently outside of the room.  
  
Then Bulma got a scent. She quickly lifted her head up. Then sat up straight in bed to get a better smell. That motion woke the prince up and she scratched his head in tiredness.  
  
" Women, what are you doing? It's midnight, so go back to sleep. Some of us have training tomorrow and I have to." he was cut off my Bulma putting her index finger to his mouth. When he got the picture she turned her head around and looked at the balcony doors.  
  
" Bulma, what it is?" Vegeta asked silently. He knew she picked up a smell he could not. Meaning whatever was outside their door was really good at stalking. Bulma growled in a low voice. She all of a sudden, one of the doors creaked open. And Bulma charged.  
  
She leapt out of bed with her claws in front of her. Vegeta followed her. The men charged in and quickly shot Bulma 5 times with a weird dart thing. She hit the floor emiditly. Vegeta stopped his charge and checked on his mate. She was out cold. He growled in anger and started the Big Bang Attack.  
  
A/N I LOVE THAT ATTACK! It's my favorite! ^_^  
  
Right before he was going to attack, they shot him ten times with the darts. She fell to his knees feeling woozy. The last thing he saw was the man in the gold tunic carried his prized mate away. He was so mad that he could. then the back abyss of unconsciousness took him over.  
  
(With Bulma.)  
  
She started to struggle against the strong hold of one of the panther men; but it was no use. Before she went out cold she saw Queen Tora looking at her with a smirk of triumph on her face. Bulma was going to yell bitch at her, but fell asleep.  
  
The last thought she had was,  
  
" I'll never see him again."  
  
(Quite some time later.)  
  
Bulma slowly began to awake. Her head hurt like some semi-truck hit her. She tried to movie her arms to stretch, but she found them shingled. She slowly opened her eyes. Queen Tora was right in front of her. She was still fucking smiling!  
  
" What d-do you want b-bitch." She found her voice a little shaky. Tora's smile increased.  
  
" I don't think little Prince Vegeta will come to your rescue this time. Oh, that's reminds me. I have some.. punishment in store for you. I don't really care if you like it or not. But this is for defying me," she turned around and looked at the guards who were at the door of the dungeon," ALL OF YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW! And if you hear some screaming, don't mind it."  
  
They nodded and left in a hurry. There was a table next to Tora. On it was a six-headed whip. Tora picked it up and the heavy whips slammed on the floor.  
  
" I am so going to enjoy every minute of this." Her smile turned into a crooked smirk as she lifted the whip and hit once. Bulma didn't make a noise as the whip shredded through her top. It fell to the ground in tattered pieces. Next she raised the whip and cut across her bare abdomen.  
  
A/N this is where it gets a little.dirty. I really apologize for this but it seemed perfect for this story. and if there was any confusion about the close she was wearing, she was wearing a kind of leotard outfit. Like the ones they were in gymnastics.  
  
Bulma couldn't handle it. The pain was too much. She screamed in pain and agony. The whip came again, this time hitting across her right leg. The blood began to slither down her furry leg. Tora snapped her fingers and Bulma was some how turned around to where her butt was facing Tora and her deadly whip. She snapped the whip once on the ground and came for another attack.  
  
The whip came painfully across her back where the three scares were. Bulma howled again. She could feel the blood pouring out of her cuts. The fingers snapped and Bulma flipped back to her original position. The blue-eyed girl just had enough energy to see Tora undressing right before her eyes. Her claws made a clicking noise as she walked closer.  
  
" All right little angel. This is where we get really physical." Tora cupped her hand on Bulma's face. Tora's hand sneaked its way to Bulma's left breast. Her hand slowly went around in circles. Bulma still made no noise. But finally she spoke,  
  
" No please no!" she begged. Tora loved it when she was punishing victims and they ask for her to stop. Tora used her other hand to massage her right breast. Bulma took a big gasp,  
  
" This is what you call punishment for someone?" Tora nodded. Tora's tail found its way into Bulma between her legs. Her tail felt kind of good in side her. It was like nothing she had felt before. Bulma finally let out a little moan.  
  
(Sorry but I can't finish this. It is killing me to type this part of the chapter!)  
  
Tora walked out back to the main control room with a please smirk on her face.  
  
" Now, I need someone to fix up Princess Bulma and put her in traditional princess clothing." Queen Tora demanded. This was going perfectly to plan. Vegeta will get enraged that his little "pet" was stolen and come after her. Then I will make Bulma love another man and Bulma WILL chose him. The perfect revenge plan after what he did to me, after he killed.  
  
" ARG! Can't this stupid hunk if junk go any faster! I want to get back to my kingdom and set up the ceremony." Tora yelled as she picked up on of the closest men who was typing at one of the many keyboards.  
  
" M-my dear Queen, we a-are going as fast as we can. I p-promise you will get to your planet in about f-five gactices!" Tora growled and let the man go. He stumbled a little and began to work again.  
  
A/N: one gactice is equal to one hour!  
  
Queen Tora sat down in her respective chair at the top of five steps in the middle of the room. The map that was right next to her chair showed their specific position.  
  
" Perfect, Vegeta will pay for what he did to me." And she laughed loudly and annoyingly. The evil laugh was heard throughout the entire ship.  
  
********************  
  
YAY! That was longer than I thought.  
  
MoMo: atleast you got it DONE!  
  
DragonQueen: *sniff sniff*  
  
Vegeta: YOU HAVE HURT HER FEELINGS YOU WILL DIE! *starts up Big Bang Attack*  
  
MoMo: BRING IT ON OLD MAN!  
  
Vegeta: *suddenly stops attack and it goes away, then begins to cry*  
  
DragonQueen: *begins to cuddle* aw its okay, MoMo will pay!  
  
Vegeta: *wipes away tears and looks up at her* REALLY! How???  
  
DragonQueen: LIKE THIS! *grabs rope that suddenly appears from no where*  
  
MoMo: *stands in mid-air about five seconds and says* oh shit. *falls into bottomless pit*  
  
Vegeta: YAY! ^_^ 


	12. Starting Again: STOLEN!

Look at me I'm typing again for this story!!! Weird eh? Anywho I'm trying to finish this story in about a few more chapters now! So on with the story! ^^

Sorry about the huge last update I mean dang… Anywho I've been really busy and you know how I get when a new story gets into my head. I can't help but type it to ease the pain ^^ Anywho I just wanted to apologize to the very few readers I still have left ^^ (especially Vegeta Goddess… the original one)

********************

As Bulma woke up she could feel the scares across her back throbbing in agonizing pain. She moaned in frustration because she couldn't move her arms or legs. She thought for a second Queen Tora had left her for dead, but as she looked around her surroundings she could see she was still in the same dungeon alone. Just as she was going to fall asleep the dungeon door creaked open and Bulma opened her eyes in fear only to see someone that wasn't Queen Tora.

" You, Bulma women, put on this dress and spruce yourself up. We are going to land soon and your coronation is going to start." Before Bulma could speak the man left to leave the dress folded nicely on the damp floor before her.

" Great, how am I going to dress chained up?!" she screamed angered. A loud clicking noise was heard and her chains were loose, and then fell off. Bulma mumbled to herself as she picked up the dress to look at it. Her cat eyes were amazed at the beauty of the dress. 

Even though it was a dress that showed more skin than cloth she dismissed it and gazed at the dark midnight blue. The dress was a two-piece and the top reminded her of one shirt she had back home: the red tube top. Right at that second she remembered Vegeta.

" Oh no Vegeta! I hope he's okay… I hope he comes for me…"

' Of course he isn't coming after you! He doesn't need you!' The back of her mind yelled back at her.

" Yes he is!" she thought back.

' He already got the only thing he wanted from you: sex.'

" NNNOOOOOOO!" she screamed at a high-pitched volume echoing in the dark and gloomy dungeon. What if…he… and the… tears were pouring out of her eyes light splattering. The cat women slowly fell to her knees in agony. The only person in her life she ever really loved only wanted her for her body not for who she was.

***

Vegeta slowly awoke still lying on the carpeted floor. He growled in angered still disoriented. After sitting and letting the room stop spinning he tried to remember what happened last. He was with Bulma… they… and then…

" BULMA!" he yelled searching for his mate. He stood quickly and looked around. After spotting the feathered darts on the floor remembered what had happened. There was a sound or smell Bulma could only sense. She told him to be quiet and she readied herself to pounce at any motion. Then a storm of Cat-people like Bulma shot us both with what seems to be a tranquilizer and dragged Bulma off…

" Those basterds!" Vegeta charged right through the door knocking it down and flew as fast as he could to the ship bay. When he arrived there he blasted the huge door open and ran inside to find a suitable flying ship to take on such a long journey to Catarl- Catarl. 

He found a ship that looked similar to the ones he had used before. He hastily entered the ship and ran to the control panel. He started the ship and his fingers flew across the keyboard setting the destination. The prince heard a large rumbling sound and he started the ship. 

The computer counted down from five…four…three…two…ONE! The ship took off with great speed. As soon as he reached out of Earth's gravity and he wasn't being pulled down anymore he went downstairs to the training room and began to train.

" I just hope I get there in time…" he thought to himself. 

***

After Bulma was done crying her heart out she gloomily put the weird dress on. A few moments after the dress was on, the same man who gave her the dress and demanded that she put it on opened the door with a loud thud and motioned her to follow. Slowly getting up Bulma walked silently out the door and with the weird man. 

As they were walking down the hall Bulma didn't really seem to notice that they were going down a huge hallway ravished with gold looking molds and velvety carpet and drapery. This ship was defiantly used only for royalty. Queen Tora greeted Bulma when she arrived at the main chamber.

" Feeling sad aren't you Bulma? Yes, and I bet I know why? Separated by your mate Vegeta! Why just hearing his name still boils my blood! You know, revenge feels so good…" Queen Tora died off waiting for Bulma to reply with some whitty remark like ' He's coming to get me I know it!' or ' You'll never get away with this!' but nothing came. Bulma just stood there in her velvety midnight blue dress and said nothing.

" What is wrong with you child?! When your queen speaks to you, you shall respond!" still nothing came out of Bulma's lips. Queen Tora growled and slapped her across the face in annoyance. Bulma whimpered helplessly as she fell to the ground in pain.

" Get up! You need to meet your mate before the coronation starts." Tora left. The black cat just sat there whimpering repeating inside of her head over and over,' He isn't coming… I'm wasting my time worrying about him… I should just get married to whoever they chose for me and live life without him!' Bulma nodded in agreement with her mind.

A/N O.O WTF " nodded in agreement with her mind" dang… Bulma is getting like…psycho! Anywho back to the story…

She steadily stood up and walked down the same hall she saw Tora walking down confidently. She knew from now on there was no Vegeta. It's just going to be her and the prince she was going to marry. As she walked down the vast hallways she heard voices and the unmistakable sound of Queen Tora talking. Bulma looked around nervously and peeked her head inside of the cracked door. There was Queen Tora standing there looking high and mighty and a man kneeling before her.

" Stand Prince Hakumei you will meet your wife now. Bulma please come in." she nervously laughed and walked slowly from behind the door to standing in front of the door. Prince Hakumei rushed over and grabbed her hand lightly kissing it.

" It is nice to finally meet you Princess Bulma. My name is Prince Hakumei." He spoke softly in a sultry medium bass voice.

A/N you know the voice that's deep but not TOO deep… heh like Snake from Metal Gear Solid 2…*drools* or or or! Like Yami-Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh! Hee hee he's so **_my_** boyfriend…^^

Bulma couldn't help but drool at this man whom she just meet treating her like she really WAS royalty. 

" Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can get to know each other." Queen Tora smiled viscously. She felt tat nothing will ruin her plan now! As soon as she left Prince Hakumei looked up from kissing her hand to make sure the nasty queen was gone.

" Oh good… I'm really sorry about that I had to make sure Queen Tora took my act!" Hakumei bowed again.

" I-it's okay… I didn't mind its just.." Bulma trailed off as she looked away. When she averted her greenish-yellow cat eyes his uniform caught her eye. It looked like a white tux but with weird differences. He had a strange metal on his coat and she could tell he was a tiger changeling.

" Is there something wrong? Is there someone else you love?" Hakumei asked hesitantly. 

" NO! There isn't!" she answered quickly blushing furiously. She couldn't help seeing an image if the arrogant Prince Vegeta in her mind.

" So, I heard some rumors on how you got here? Are they all true? What did happen? Did you really fight Queen Tora with no experience at all with your powers?" Bulma giggled, he was acting like a little schoolboy! Asking all these questions… it was kinda cute!

" Slow down! How about we sit down… these shoes they gave me are killing my feet!" she walked to the bed at the very end corner of the gigantic elegant room.

" You can really tell Queen Tora is really a megalomaniac! Everything has to be big and elegant for her! Anyway tell me everything from the beginning!" Bulma sighed as they both sat down. The bed was really comfortable and her bum sank a bit into the comforter.

  
" Well, it all started like this…"

*WOOO FLASHBACK!!!!!*

" Hurry Vegeta, we are going to be late for the seminar." Bulma was pulling on his arm.

" Do not rush your Prince woman." Bulma stopped and looked at him with stern eyes.

" One day Vegeta, one day you shall see just how strong some females are." She said as she walked along her own way.

" Fine. Be that way." When they got there, only a small group was there, but off in the distance, Bulma saw a huge crowd running their way. Bulma ran fast enough just to get there in the nick of time. They all sat down and waited until the TV that was before them turned on and showed a scientist in a white lab coat.

" Hi! Today history is being made by us taking a closer look at the mysterious Black Panther. Let's take a look at the beast." The Black Panther was pacing back and forth in the cage nervously. Vegeta looked at the monster thinking he had seen it before.

" Right now we are taking blood samples. Lets take a look shall we?" they moved the camera for the whole audience to see. They took a pole with a strap to hold the animal in place and took a needle and got it ready to put it in. before they used the needle, the animal's eyes started to glow. Only Vegeta noticed this and thought to him-self that it was a battle technique called scan. He had seen it before but where? As soon as the needle broke the skin, the animal went on a rampage. It cut the leash they had on it with a snap of its jaws. It bit the iron bar and jumped out. 

They heard crashing in the building in front of them. People started gasping and looking at each other not knowing what to expect next when the steel door broke down with a slam. Everyone started running away. Bulma was in the second row and people trampled her that was in the front row. When she finally got up she noticed Vegeta was not running away but people were pushing and shoving him around. The Black Panther ran towards Bulma with great speed. The last thing Bulma got past her lips was,

" VEGETA HELP AAAHHHH!!!!!" The panther bit her should and Bulma screamed again in great pain. Blood was coming out the bite wound. The panther turned its head and threw Bulma against the chain-linked fence. Then the panther turned into human/panther form. She had chest armor on and very revealing dress with strings coming out the end with beads on it. The dress went over her front and back and the top of the sides was there, but from then on it showed her furry black skin. Vegeta jumped into the air and confronted the panther human form.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" There was silence.

"I SAID WHAT IN HELL DID YOU DO TO HER. YOU BETTER ANSWER ME I AM PRINCE VEGETA YOU HEAR ME BEAST!" The human Panther looked at him with her yellow eyes.

" Ah, Prince Vegeta. Nice to see you survived Freeza's attack. I haven't seen you since you were a toddler." Her voice was melodious. It sound like she was singing as she talked.

" Who are you and how do you know me beast."

" Quite naughty language coming from a price. I am Princess Burakkupansa of the planet Catarl- Catarl. And you should hold your tongue in me presence. We did a planet trade with your father. I knew him well." Vegeta gave a quick bow in honor but still not taking his eyes off her not trusting the monster.

" You still haven't answered my question Princess." Vegeta said as he growled.

" I can't live any longer for me mother to come and rescue me. I have bitten her to turn her into a Panther Changeling. My mother will some and pick her up, taking her back to my planet in my absence." She smiled.

" YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! I WON'T ALLOW IT." 

" My, my, my Vegeta. Do you have feelings for the girl. Oh yes, that reminds me, you better get her to a hospital quick before she dies. Treat her well and she shall be powerful. You have picked the right mate. See you in the other world." Her eyes filled with tears as a white spirit left her body and rose into the air and her body disappeared. Vegeta ran over to her side genteelly picking her up.

" Woman, woman can you hear me?" Silence.

" BULMA!" He screamed looking for any sign of life. His heart was beating faster as he worried for her life. Her eyes slowly opened.

" Vegeta." She whispered.

" What?"

" That's the first time you ever said my name." Her voice was barely above a whisper. His heart slowed down a bit knowing she was okay.

" I don't fell so good." She said as she winced from her arm.

" It's okay. I'm going to take you back to C.C. and get you a sensu bean." She nodded as he picked her up and turned around. When he looked at the spot the Princess was, a box was there. He picked it up and put it in his pocket knowing it was a present from the Princess.

" Vegeta wait." She whispered.

" What now woman?"

" Take me to a doctor in a hospital. I want to know what's wrong with me."

" Fine. But I don't think science can answer it." He said the last part to him-self. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" So that's how it all started. After that I fought with Tora. Needless to say I was pretty beat up after the fight! Then Vegeta…" Bulma looked away form him with tearful eyes. ' How come it's so hard so think about him?' the Black Panther changeling asked herself.

' Because you still love him you baka! Now high tail it outta there and go back to him!' her mind argued back.

' But he doesn't love me anymore! With a heart as black as his how could he love anyone?!' Bulma argued back forcefully. There was silence for a second, then an answer came she thought she'd never hear,

' Even in the darkest of hearts, there is some light." And the voice echoed out.

A/N Talk about a total Kingdom Hearts reference! I mean dang that was really a line from that game towards the end…. SORA IS MY BOYFRIEND! Just like 22 other bishounen ^^

" BULMA!" Prince Hakumei screamed trying to get her attention. In response she whipped her head around with tear eyes, tears ready to drop.

" I take your pain away Princess Bulma, you just have to let me…" he lowered his lips onto hers lightly.

' This is what I deserve! I can tell he will take care of me!' Bulma thought scornfully. And for once, her mind didn't fight back losing all hope.

*********************

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAH gosh I'm so evil! But the way Hakumei means dusk/sunset! Anywho I hope you guys enjoy my chapter I know I'm not going to get a bunch of reviews, but at least I finished it!

D.Q.

|

|

|

V

REVIEW!


	13. Last Chapter: Desperation

NEXT CHAPTER WOOO! Okay I'm really excited to finish this story!!! Hee gosh I'm giddy… mist likely because the saw the preview for Kingdom Hearts 2 & FF 7: the movie thingy…CLOUD IS SO MY BOYFRIEND!!! Anywho on with the story with a surprising new twist! Here we go!

********************

When the prince and the princess parted silence filled the air.

" So," began Hakumei," will you take my hand in marriage and forget anyone else?" Hakumei lowered his voice in a seductive low bass voice.

" Yes, Prince Hakumei, I will." The prince smiled almost evilly. He stood and placed his hand out for hers.

" We will rule this planet with great honor and pride!" he announced. Bulma smiled a fake smile knowing she had a whole lifetime of ruling ahead of her… but something in the back of her mind told her that sometime soon it was all going to change. Right before the couple were about to leave Queen Tora marched inside of the ravished room.

" Glad to see you both see eye to eye! Now the wedding will be tomorrow. I want you Bulma to go to bed and you Prince Hakumei to follow me." Panther Bulma saw out of the corner of her eyes the prince bowed so she followed suite. 

As all three of them started to leave Hakumei hastily grabbed Bulma's clawed hand and squeezed it gently for reassurance before they pulled off into different directions. As Bulma walked down the seemingly endless hall she began to realize she had no idea where she was going. She could tell it was late for her body told her so screaming it wanted sleep. 

Just has Bulma begun to lose all hope of ever finding her way she came upon a maid looking person dusting some moldings on the wall to her left right before a huge dark red door with velvet draping over both sides. She was wearing those French maid outfits and looked to be about fifteen or so. Bulma could tell right away that they breed of cat she was: ocelot. 

" Umm excuse me…" Bulma started to speak softly. The maid turned around so quickly that she lost her balance and fell towards Bulma. Being the fast fat person she is, panther Bulma easily caught the ostensibly weightless cat-girl.

" Oh I'm so sorry! I was cleaning doing my job and then,"

" Hush! It is quiet alright, I was wondering where the heck am I." Bulma places the ocelot girl upright.

" Well, this is sector 13 of building C." the ocelot girl answered simply.

" Well I still don't know where I am but I need a place sleep." Ocelot girl bowed and replied,

" You can sleep in this room right here." She turned around to lead Bulma into another magnificently furnished room almost like the other one she was in earlier. 

" By the way my name is Nasai." The maid bowed respectfully.

" Well thank you Nasai." Princess Bulma replied thankfully.

" If you need me just roar!" Nasai smiled brightly and left the room. Bulma was way too tired to change out of her clothes after Nasai left her. She growled tiredly and plopped on the lacey bed. She felt herself being consumed by the many layers of blankets. 

She snuggled closer to the blankets until she was in a tight little fur ball. As she skimmed over the surface of sleep her thoughts couldn't help wonder back to Vegeta… and the first time she had ever felt… a man like him…

*^*Flash back again *^*

Silently she opened the bathroom door and slipped out to find him. She stuck her nose in the air and drew in air, sneezing as she found his scent.

"He's in my bedroom…" Bulma grinned to herself and padded up the stairs on all fours and found the door to her room. She opened the door slowly not expecting what she saw - Vegeta was sleeping in her bed on his back, looking nothing like the monster she knew he could be.

Oh, he's so cute! Bulma thought to herself. She walked over to Vegeta on her tiptoes, keeping as silent as she could. When she got to the side of the bed she ran her fingers through his knotless hair and only just held in an exclamation which threatened to jump out of her throat – his hair was surprisingly soft. Bulma giggled softly and ran both hands through his jet-black hair. 

Then Bulma felt something coming…something dangerous…something wrong…**Oh crap not now!**

She sneezed. Loudly. Then breathed a sigh of relief as Vegeta slept soundly on.

" Heavy sleeper." Bulma murmured as lowered her head to listen to his heart. The rhythm of his heart was very steady and slow. Her tail swished excitedly behind her as Bulma started to purr. Then, Vegeta moved. 

His eyes sprang open.

"Woman, what are you doing?" he asked slowly, intoxicated by her presence but still mad that she snuck into his room while he was sleeping. 

She crawled on top of him and lowered her lips next to hers. "Do you know cute you are when you are sleeping?" she whispered seductively. Vegeta blinked; he hadn't been expecting **that**…

She slowly lowered her mouth to his, not knowing if he would accept. Vegeta did nothing to stop her and that was all the permission she needed. She winked once and kissed him.

Vegeta groaned in the back of his throat and Bulma's lips met his in a surprisingly passionate kiss. His hands crept up to tangle in Bulma's hair and hold her face to his as he responded to her kiss with a fervor that neither of them had expected.

But it felt so right…

Bulma growled in the back of her throat as Vegeta's tongue pressed against her lips, she opened her mouth and growled again in pleasure as she felt his tongue beat against hers sensually.

"Vegeta…" She hoarsely whispered, overwhelmed by this emotion that she felt creeping about inside of her.

"Bulma…" Vegeta whispered her name back and Bulma shivered as she almost tasted the longing in his voice.

She settled her body down on top of him and continued to kiss him as her hands crept over his chest, her nails lightly caressing the muscles, which were toned to perfection. Vegeta's hand swept down Bulma's body and down her tail. Against Bulma's will she threw back her head and let out a pleading 'yowl' her body arching in pleasure as Vegeta continued to stroke her tail.

Bulma's claws shredded the material of Vegeta's shirt and she dragged her mouth away from his to nip at his exposed skin and lick the curves of his flesh. Stunned, Vegeta could only watch as Bulma went lower and lower down his body, shredding more and more of his clothing as she traveled south…was this really his Bulma?

Finally she returned up to him for a kiss and Vegeta snarled in slight annoyance as he realized that while he was naked the woman was still clothed…although not clothed in much, Vegeta realized for the first time as he took in her skimpy night dress. With a deft tug Vegeta ripped the tiny garment of her and tossed it to the floor.

"Woman…are you sure you want this? There's no going back once we've…"

"Of course I want this." Bulma interrupted, his azure blue eyes flashing as she felt his arousal pressing against her thigh. "If I didn't want this I wouldn't have come to you." She leant forward and gently kissed his neck, shuddering as her lips met with the artery in his neck and she felt his lifeblood pumping strongly through his veins. **Strong**, Bulma thought to herself as she continued to taste his pulse against her tongue, **Vegeta was strong and worthy to be her mate, just as she was worthy to be his…**

Vegeta smoothly switched positions with the woman, trapping her under him with his superior strength and gazing down at her with a feral look in his eyes. Very, very slowly she felt Vegeta position himself at her opening and push himself in side of her…

"You go to slow!" Bulma complained, arching her back and gasping at the same time…he was so big!

"Going slow makes the pleasure all the more keener woman; you should not be so impatient." Vegeta kept pushing until he was all the way inside of her, then he began to move in and out, his groans mingling with the woman in the age-old sound of pleasure.

Bulma's nails raked down Vegeta's back leaving bloody trails, and Vegeta bit Bulma's neck in response, their animal passions both ignited by desire.

Vegeta began to move faster above Bulma, his body pushing hers closer and closer to the edge...Bulma's back arched again and her pupils narrowed to slits as she let out a loud moan of pleasure and came, the sounds of her primal groans music to Vegeta ears as he let out his own roar of pleasure and came in her, his orgasm prolonged by the feeling of Bulma's body tighten convulsively around him.

Spent, Vegeta dropped down onto Bulma's body and managed to move to one side so he wasn't crushing her with his weight. Bulma curled up beside him, her limps still entangled with his as they lay in a sweaty embrace.

Slowly the pair drifted off to sleep; lulled by the gentle sound of Bulma's contented purring.

*^* End of flash back! ^*^

Bulma gasped as she shot straight up in bed. That dream… it was so vivid… she swore it was really happening. The poor panther was confused. She pushed out all feelings of Vegeta out right? Then why did she have that dream about the first time they got…close. 

Bulma reached her clawed right hand to her face running her slender fingers through her bangs. She dismissed the dream as nothing more that a dream and got up. Then all of a sudden the doors slightly cracked open. The unmistakable head of Tora popped in.

" Good! You're awake. It is time for the wedding. Quickly go down this hall until you see a white door. You will go inside there and get more directions. Hurry and get up or else I will have to punish you again as I did before." Before Bulma could protest of even react to what Tora had just said her head was gone and Bulma could no longer smell her either.

" Great… my wedding day…" Bulma sarcastically remarked to herself. When she finally summoned enough energy to actually get up her back snapped about five times and her body complained trying to tell her you haven't had enough sleep go back to bed: but she ignored it. She yawned twice exposing her sharp fangs and got ready. She had found her shoes by the door right where she left them. She hastily got them on not wanting to wait anymore for her marriage. Then she can finally forget Vegeta hopefully forever.

Bulma cracked the door open and checked the hall; no one was in sight. She sighed unconsciously and began her trek down the endless hall. As she went along almost all the doors looked the same: very furnished and very NOT white. Bulma growled in frustration until she spotted the white door she was looking for about fifty yards away. 

The Black Panther kicked off her high heel shoes and sprinted the rest of the way. When Bulma was finally in front of the huge white doors she wasn't exhausted at all. She exhaled, preparing herself for what ever was inside of the snowy gateway. 

As soon as both of the doors were fully open everyone inside of the room stopped. There were about twenty other changeling girls all different types in there. About ten of them were still sewing on the dress, five were getting the bath ready, and the last five were getting makeup and accessories prepared. Pointless to say Bulma was flabbergasted. 

All if these people were here to get her prepared for the big day. She took one step into the room and the five bath cat-girls grabbed her ,who were giggling madly, and dragged her towards the bath. Without even asking they stripped Bulma of or beautiful dress and lightly threw her into the bath. Right when she surfaced ,soaking wet I might add, stared around here. The five girls were gleaming at her with playful evil smiles with loofahs in hand. The panther gulped in slight fear. 

The five girls lunged at her scrubbing furiously everywhere. If Bulma wasn't concentrated on the pain, the lack of personal space would. When the five girls were finished they lifted the slightly dazed panther out of the water and proceeded to towel dry her. When the drying was finished they brushed the slightly "froed" Bulma.

A/N you know like in the cartoons when the cat is done being washing its all fluffy like? I tend to use the term fro-ed. ^^

When that stage was done she was helped on to a circular pad, still naked, that was about a foot and 6 inches off the ground. The dressmakers stared at her for a second and then pulled the dress over her head. all twenty hands were roaming her body looking for lose spots or too tight spots. Bulma's cat eyes searched around the room. Her eyes fell upon the long mirror what was two feet away from her. 

The dress was gorgeous. It was another two piece, but the top had beading on it. The pearl colored beads went in a swirling pattern as if they were representing the wind or water. The bottom part of the dress started an inch below the stop barely showing any midriff. On the front portion of the skirt stopped right about her knees and gradually got longer on the back. When the sewers were happy about the dress fitting they stripped the dress off of the panther women and put her previous midnight blue dress on and sent her to hair and make-up.

She was roughly pushed into a chair and the five other cat girls started their work. Bulma felt tugs and pulls on her black hair and people were only putting makeup around her eyes and on her lips. After a few moments later her chair was twirled around. There was blue liquid eyeliner around her eyes emphasizing the color of them. Here hair was absolutely gorgeous. They parted his bangs down the middle and brushed them once making them look straightened but still untamed. There were two long strands of hair that were lightly curled. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Random strands of hair were pulled out and curled. Bulma smiled meekly.

" What is wrong future Queen, don't you like what you see?" the smallest cat-girl asked that was a leopard.

" No you guys did a great job! I'll put in a good word for you to Queen Tora. It's just… I think I have second thoughts…" everyone gasped.

" No please future Queen! Queen Tora is a tyrant! She's evil!" Bulma nodded.

" Then I have no choice but to be Queen!" she stood facing them all. All of the younger girls clapped and cheered at their new Queen on. Then the doors crashed open and a very angry Queen Tora stood and stared at them.

" BUMA! You're late lets get going!" the panther nodded lightly. Just before she left she scanned the room looking for once thing: another panther. She found not one. Most of them were jaguars and ocelots. Some of them were orange tigers but that was about it. Tora took Bulma's arm and practically dragged her down the hall.

" When you get to the doors I'm leading you to walk in, up the stairs, and get married!" the soon to be Queen couldn't help but cry. Her min screamed at her this isn't what you want, but Bulma refused to listen.

*^*

" Warning: Coming to proximity of planet 234c897. Please take control of the ship and land."

" All right all right! I'm coming!" Vegeta screamed as he adjusted his blue spandex suit.

A/N Vegeta in spandex…*drool*

The prince sat in the control chair and pressed a few buttons before taking the controls. Vegeta held steady on the controls making sure the ship doesn't go mad as they ship goes through the atmosphere. After leaving the atmosphere of the planet Vegeta searched for the main palace. He came close to the palace but he couldn't quite fin where they were having the wedding.

" I knew Tora was going to do this to me… puh… just because my father killed her father doesn't mean she should be messing with Bulma."

Bulma… his mind trailed off for a moment. He wondered how she was doing this whole time… if Tora laid one hand on her…

" There!" he saw people flooding to one part of the palace. Vegeta searched around for an appropriate landing space and found on in the huge forest nearby.

" Better land far away so I don't draw attention to myself…" Vegeta thought aloud. After landing the ship he hastily opened the ship's door and turned SSJ to fly faster. He just hoped that he got there in time before something permanent happens…

*^*

Bulma nervously opened the medium looking doors. There were about two hundred people sitting on square mats waiting for her. As soon as the door squeaked open all heads turned to look at her. Bulma made her way to the steps. The uneasy silence was nerve racking. After she walked by each row those people in that row bowed all the way to the ground showing respect. As she walked up the steps time seemed to slow down. As she got closer to the top of the stairs she could see Prince Hakumei staring at her as if se was the only one to look at. After the long hike up the stairs Hakumei stepped forward and took the panther's hand leading her to a man that was a white tiger in a long white robe. When they arrived at the white tiger Prince Hakumei, who was standing at Bulma's left, showed his right wrist and stuck it out. The panther girl saw the same thing and stuck out her left wrist.

" We are here on a grand occasion!" the white tiger spoke with clear confidence," let this be the beginning of a new leadership with Queen Bulma and King Hakumei!" the people rose from bowing and cheered once.

" We will bring these two in forever marriage in the traditional blood matrimony." He brought out a five-inch blade that looked very sharp, but very old. Just as the white tiger man was going to slice Bulma someone crashed thought the wall.

" Stop this marriage now!"

" Vegeta!" Bulma gasped.

" Come with me women, now!" 

" Now see here young man," began the white tiger.

" NO! Vegeta you had your chance to have me! But you only used me for your…your… your sexual gratification!"

" This is no time to be bitchy women!"

" VEGETA! You're wasting your and my life. Leave now or else you will be dealt with force."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bulma, the only person that he thought loved him, was turning him down for someone else.

" FINE! Be that way Bulma! Have a nice life!" Vegeta powered down and left blasting a new hole in the wall. Vegeta was mad beyond belief. He thought this woman loved him. She was right, he was wasting his time.

*^*

" May we please get on with the ceremony?" Bulma asked as nicely as she could muster. Just as the blade was skimming the panther's wrist, Tora intervened. 

" You can't get married!" she screamed as the queen shoved Bulma towards the first hole Vegeta made.

" WHAT?! What is the meaning of this?!" Hakumei questioned.

" Can't you smell it? This women is pregnant!" everyone in the roomed gasped.

" I-I am?" Bulma stuttered. She couldn't believe it… 

" Get out you LIAR! Guards get her!" Bulma gulped very loudly. The panther made the first move. She jumped out the hole in the wall and ran trying to not trip on the expensive dress. After running 100 yards she could smell more men after her. After stepping on the dress on accident, she tore the dress to where it was right between her legs and her knees.

" VEGETA!" she screamed as loud as she could, she knew the guards were going to catch up on her some time.

*^*

Just as the angered prince was going to enter the ship he heard his named called in a way he has never heard it; very desperate.

" Bulma…" he whispered.

" I'M COMING!" he screamed back.

*^*

"Mph…" the panther had gracefully tripped on an unseen root popping out of the ground. She turned around just in time to see one guard man charge at her. The girl closed her eyes in anticipation of pain. The guard backhanded her, sending her across the forest floor. The guard growled satisfied, but not quiet. He wanted to kill her; his instincts were running wild.

" You will pay for deceiving us all!" he spat out. As he walked closer Bulma curled into a tighter ball. The guard continuously kicked her in the stomach enjoying the pleasant sound of most of her ribs breaking in two.

" Stop! Please…" Bulma managed to whisper through the pain.

" NO! You're going to die right here, right now!" tears were streaming down her face, Vegeta wasn't going to get here in time. The guard's rough callused hand gripped her tender throat. He squeezed and squeezed until he could no longer hear her pitiful sounds of gasping for air. He heard a slight crack meaning he was damaging the larynx. He then proceeded to unsheathe his mighty blade.

" This one is for Queen Tora!" and just as Vegeta came into the clearing, he saw the guard shove his blade into Bulma giving her certain death.

" Bulma!" Vegeta cried out franticly. The guard looked up just in time to see Vegeta's fist connect with his head snapping it back so far that it killed him instantly. Bulma's limp form fell into his arms, and Vegeta feeling for the first time in his entire life, hopeless. He knew that these injuries were serious, way beyond the help of a sensu bean.

" Vegeta," she hoarsely whispered, lucky that she could talk at all.

" Yes Bulma, I'm here."

" I-I'm sorry…I yelled at you… I had to make them…believe I wasn't going back to you."

" Ssh… please save your strength." Tears were stinging the strong prince's dark eyes. Bulma smiled weakly and brought a bloodied hand to the side of his cheek. Her eyes studying his face, knowing it would be the last thing she'd ever see alive.

" I… Ai Shiteru Vegeta…" she coughed, splattering blood on his chest.

" Hai Bulma… me too." Tears were still flowing freely down Bulma's furry cheeks.

" Good-bye Vegeta… hope I see you in heaven." She joked. As she felt her life slipping away, her hand fell from Vegeta's face and into her lap.

" Bulma… Bulma…BULMA!" He screamed desperately. Now tears were streaming down the prince's face, unchecked. A few tears sprinkled on Bulma's lifeless face. Suddenly, her body began to glow an odd white color. Vegeta looked at her body trying to figure out what was going on. As the glowing intensified, her body began to lift away from Vegeta, as if it were being pulled away. Vegeta clumsily stood watching in amazement at what was happening. Few seconds, and inches, later her inanimate body stopped moving upwards, it just floated.

" Do not worry Prince Vegeta," a familiar voice spoke melodiously_," you have cured Bulma."_

" I recognize that voice… Burakkupansa!" The glowing aura around Bulma intensified to the point of blinding, Vegeta covered his eyes. Then an unseen force pushed him back until he "softly" ran into a tree and stopped. Finally, when the aura died down, Vegeta opened his eyes and stared astonished.

" Bulma…" he trailed of. There was Bulma's form, still floating, but totally human. Her body slowly floated down, so Vegeta raced forward and caught her softly in his strong arms. Vegeta checked her body seeing that all wounds were gone.

" Woman…" he murmured. The woman stirred and groaned. She stopped to think for a second and her eyes snapped open. Eyes still blurry, she looked at Vegeta's face.

" Hey… I thought I died!" she spoke clearly in her normal human voice.

" Why are you complaining?" Vegeta asked annoyed. 

" I'm alive!" She hugged Vegeta tightly around the neck, still being held up.

" Yes yes and human too!" Bulma stopped her hugging and slowly brought her face nose-to-nose with the prince.

" Really?" she whispered. Vegeta couldn't help but smile slightly.

" Really." He replied in the same tone. Bulma kissed him passionately on the lips. When they parted the prince was glaring at her as he started to walk back towards the ship.

" You know Vegeta," she started out with a mischievous tone and smirk," I'm pregnant with YOUR child." Vegeta stopped for a second, then continued walking at the same pace as before.

" I knew that woman, I planned it. You said you wanted to be my mate and I wanted you… in the same way." He replied almost toneless. Bulma giggled slightly.

" They hinted I think it was a boy. What should I name him… Trunks!" she suggested. Vegeta growled harshly. Bulma giggled again.

" I love you too!"

*******************

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Wasn't that cute! Well that's the end of this story *scratches it off the long LONG list of other stories/ideas*

Tinisha: that's IT?!

DragonQueen: *nods*

MoMo: but what about the bloodshed?

DragonQueen: well, Bulma got stabbed? 

MoMo: NONOONONONNNO! More blood! *laughs maniacally* 

DragonQueen: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this story!

You're Going to Carry That Weight… 


End file.
